YuGiOh: The Making Of NL Version
by Sora Miyara
Summary: Als je denkt dat alles vanaf de eerste keer goed ging op de YuGiOh set heb je het mis. Wat gebeurt er allemaal op de YGO set? R en R!


**Yu-Gi-Oh: The Making Of**

Summary: Als je denkt dat alles vanaf de eerste keer goed ging op de Yu-Gi-Oh set heb je het mis.

Yu-Gi-Oh en de personages zijn niet van mij… yadieyadieyadie. Als dat zo zou zijn geweest had ik echt wel iets anders gedaan dan dingen zoals dit schrijven… **n.n**

Dit is de Nederlandse versie van het originele dat ik ook heb geschreven. Veel plezier! R en R alstublieft! **n.n**

* * *

_**Yu-Gi-Oh de film: Einde van het duel tussen Seto en Pegasus**_

Pegasus: (Vliegt door de lucht nadat Seto hem heeft verslagen met hun duel) "Aaaaaaaaah!" (Knalt tegen de grond) "Ough!

Seto: "That's all folks…" (Sweat drop) "Wat…? Ik klink als dat varken uit 'Looney Tunes'…"

Pegasus: (Staat recht) "Ik vind dat het wel bij je past Kaiba-schat."

Seto: "Stop dat 'Kaiba-schat' gedoe. Je klinkt zo homoseksueel als je dat zegt…"

Pegasus: (Legt zijn hand op zijn borst) "Misschien ben ik dat wel."

Seto: "… Nu maak je me bang."

Pegasus: "Kijk nu even het script na zodat we dit af kunnen maken…"

Seto: (Haalt een kopie van het script vanonder zijn jas) "Goed idee." (Bladert door het script) "Hier is het. Even kijken. Het klopt dat ik 'That's all folks' moet zegen en daarna moet ik… de vogeltjesdans in een kippenpak dansen?..."

Pegasus: (Klapt in zijn handen en glimlacht) "Ooh de vogeltjesdans! Fantastisch! Komaan Kaiba-schat, schiet op!"

Seto: (Bladert vlug door het script) "D-dit kan niet kloppen! Ik, Seto Kaiba in een kippenpak! IK?"

Regisseur: (Krabt in zijn haar) "Inderdaad, dat kan niet juist zijn. Seto geef je script is even aan mij."

Seto: (Geeft zijn script af terwijl hij wat gromt)

Pegasus: (Giechelt)

Regisseur: (Opent de juiste pagina) "Vreemd… Het lijkt wel of iemand het hier heeft achter geschreven met een potlood. Dus iemand wilt blijkbaar dat je de vogeltjesdans in een kippenpak danst!"

Seto: "Wie zou nu zoiets verschrikkelijk doen?"

Pegasus: (Giechelt nog steeds)

Seto: (Draait zich om en wijst naar Pegasus) "Jij was het! Is het niet?"

Pegasus: (Giechel) "Oeps ik ben betrapt!'

Seto: "Jij wilt dat IK dans in een kippenpak? Jij enge, enge, enge oude man!"

Pegasus: (Haalt uit het niets een kippenpak) "Komaan Kaiba-schat! Je zou deze man heel gelukkig maken!"

Seto: (Rent weg) "Jij zieke pervert!"

Pegasus: (Rent achter Seto aan) "Je kan niet ontsnappen Kaiba-schat!" (Gestoorde lach)

Regisseur: (Sweat drop) "O mijn hemel…" (Draait zich naar de rest van de YGO cast) "Jullie kunnen een pauze nemen.. een hele lange…"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_**Yu-Gi-Oh: Yugi en de rest praten met Seto voor de deur van Pegasus zijn kasteel**_

Seto: (Vlammen verschijnen in zijn ogen) "Voor de eerste keer zal ik met vuur en passie in mijn hart duelleren!"

Iedereen behalve Seto en Yugi: "…?"

Joey: (Wijst naar Seto) "What the hell… 'Met vuur en passie in mijn hart?'… Wie denk je dat je bent? Shakespeare?"

Yugi: (Gaat door met het script) "Ik voel het!"

Joey: "Wat voel je?"

Yugi: "Je weet wel (knikt naar Seto) het vuur en de passie in zijn hart…"

Tristan: "… Wat?"

Bakura: "Waarom zeg je nu zoiets?"

Yugi: "Omdat het zo in het script staat."

Joey: "Ja misschien staat het wel zo in het script, maar komaan! Je kan onmogelijk iets voelen!"

Yugi: "Dat kan ik wel!"

Joey: "Bewijs het dan maar!"

Yugi: "Dat zal ik doen!" (Wandelt naar Seto en houd zijn arm vast)

Seto: "Wat ben jij aan het doen…?"

Yugi: "Sshh! Ik probeer iets te voelen!"

Seto: "Laat men arm los…"

Yugi: (Houdt nog steeds Seto's arm vast en begint zoemende geluiden te maken) "Hhmm… Voel… Hhmm… Vuur en passie…"

Seto: "Yugi laat me los! Jij vreemd kind, je bent al even gestoord als Pegasus!"

Ergens aan de voorkant van het kasteel gaat een raam open. Pegasus kijkt naar beneden.

Pegasus: "Riep je mij Kaiba-schat? Je moet nog steeds dansen weet je." (Giechelt)

Yugi: "Hhmm… Voel… Hhmm… Vuur en passie…"

Seto: "Blijf uit men buurt Pegasus! EN LAAT MEN ARM LOS YUGI!"

Yugi: (Laat vlug Seto's arm los. Zijn onderlip trilt en hij krijgt grote puppy ogen)

Tea: (Rent naar Yugi) "Ooh! Niet huilen Yugi! Kijk wat je hebt gedaan Kaiba!"

Seto: "OH! Dus nu is het mijn fout?"

Joey: "Zo is het meneer Shakespeare!"

Seto: (Haalt uit het niets een script en wijst ernaar) "Het stond zo in het script! Het script!"

Joey: "O fuck het script! Het is altijd het script zijn schuld is het niet?"

Seto: "MAAR HET IS ZO!"

Joey: "En wat is dat vuur-gedoe in je ogen? Je zegt 'Vuur en passie in mijn HART' en dan verschijnen er vlammen in je OGEN!"

Seto: "Het is het script zeg ik je! Het script!"

Joey: "Fuck het script!"

Regisseur: "STOP MET MIJN SCRIPT TE BELEDIGEN!"

* * *

Dat was alles voor hoofdstuk één! Hopelijk vond je het goed! Tot het volgende hoofdstuk! 


End file.
